Sick twin revealing Past
by Soniccouples10
Summary: What happens when our hero goes out in the rain? I suck at summeries...R & R!


It was a rainy night in the city of plus also it was also a cold night...NOT a good mix or senario for the hero of said hasn't been feeling well lately but like he told his daughter and sidekick 'it's just allergies!' but now the purple clad duck was actually starting to think he really was getting a cold."Ugh I hate the rain in cold weather" he mumbled stuffly before sneezing as he added "But I can't take a break I promised I make the city safe" .

Groaning Darkwing stood up his costume and body soked to the bone as the rain kept on pooring."God hates me tonight ugh" the mallard groaned his vision swimming as he walked before passing out falling off the roof he was on!...luckily he landed on something soft..wait what he land on? ,opening his blue eyes alil barely seeing the figure the hero landed on DW hoped that it wasn't a citizen or a cop,he didn't want to be in jail sick.

The figure groaned with a growl,what the hell? "OK what's the big idea-Darkwing Duck?" the figure-Negaduck- exlaimed looking at his double..wel twin brother he remembered after the time the anvile hit his when he and the hero were six their dad took them to his job at S.H.U.S.H and F.O.W.L...yeah their pop was a double agent for S.H.U.S.H to get info from F.O.W.L ..A explosion happened at the latter causing one of the twins to 'vanish',when he just took a trip to a alternate reality where Drake Mallard never was born! took the role ..it wasn't until he got back into this world and hit in the head to remember remember everything!..sad thing was though that his brother was his enemy and didn't even remember him-wait why was his twin even outcold?!

"Hey you knob you awake?" Negaduck asked hiding his worry shaking the other duck that was no laying on his legs abit..no answer "Hello talking to you!" he shouted now..he got a pained groan as a reply,what was up with the mallard?

Frowning Negaduck leaned forward back of his left hand against Darkwing's forehead,crap the duck was burning up! "You idiot duck!" Negaduck yelped getting up with the purple dressed duck in his arms using the black cape from the villain's cape as a blanket.'My brother is a damn idiot' the yellow dressed mallard thought angerly as he carried Darkwing to where the Troublemaker was parked setting the younger of the two down on the front as Negaduck sat behind him holding DW steady as they drove they got close to wherever Negs was driving to he felt the other duck come closer,ust be very cold by now."when you get better you and me are gonna have a LONG talk" Negaduck mumbled as they arrived at a Greenhouse not to far from Universitey,the villain just knew that his minnions were here because,though he won't admit it,the plants made it tranquill which kept the fearsome five from killing eachother..you could call Bushroot their personal doctor with howmany herbs he knew to mix for their wounds.

"BUSHROOT! GET OVER HERE YA KNOB!" Negaduck shouted when he walked in.

"Coming Negaduck!" came the timmid reply as the plant duck ran over but then slid over when he trip on his own roots "oof!" he yelped before looking up at his leader but was surprised to see Darkwing Duck shivering in Negaduck's arms,what the? "What's going on?"

"The idiot went out in the rain sick" was the reply as they started walking towards the others and were Negaduck has been back Bushroot had some vines/roots form into beds for his team mates,which really came in handy right now,Setting his brother down Negaduck told the mutant plant duck to help the hero or he'd get a blast from his bazooka .

With a gulp Bushroot went to go get the right erbs for a fever not asking any questions on why his leader was being protective of the hero.

"You get better Drake you better get better" Negaduck whispered to the hero before walking off as his team mate got started with the medicine.

**OH MY GOD THIS WAS HARD!Anyway what the heck is gonna happen next!? find out next time I OWN NO ONE DISNEY OWNS THEM!**


End file.
